Les phrases malheureuses
by Zeugma412
Summary: Les gens prononcent parfois des phrases malheureuses qui ont des conséquences. Et quand cela arrive dans le monde sorcier... Drabbles - UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Nemo était heureux.

Il avait profité du départ en mission de ses Enquêteurs pour faire ce qu'il remettait à plus tard depuis des semaines : rénover l'endroit appelé La Petite Clinique, une chambre de vingt mètres carrés au-dessus du Bar des Louchébems, destinée aux malades et blessés de l'équipe lorsque leur cas ne nécessitait pas d'aller à l'hôpital.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense : installation avec la télévision d'un magnétoscope et d'une console de jeux, lit avec une rallonge astucieuse - au cas où Alistair viendrait y caler ses deux mètres trente - et ce dont il était le plus fier : une magnifique peinture crème aux reflets nacrés pour les murs.

Oui, Nemo était heureux , et il était presque impatient que quelqu'un ait besoin de la chambre et l'inaugure.

Le vieil homme n'attendit pas longtemps. Deux jours plus tard, Severus Transplana avec un Alistair mal en point. Le Minotaure avait contracté un rhume qui était à son aune : GIGANTESQUE ! Et comme sa double nature empêchait les soins sorciers...

"On a le choix, avait dit Severus, soit on le soigne à la moldue et le rhume dure trois semaines, soit on ne le soigne pas et il dure vingt-et-un jours."

Alistait alla donc se coucher dans le lit tout neuf, les naseaux plus encombrés que le périphérique aux heures de pointe. Nemo et le Sorcier redescendait l'escalier quand un énorme _**AAATCHA !**_ ébranla les fondations de l'immeuble. Ils remontèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrirent la porte sur la désolation.

Il y avait de la morve partout !

Le patron des Enquêteurs aurait pu éviter le coup de sang si Grimoire, qui revenait de congé et avait entendu la déflagration n'était venu aux nouvelles.

Quand il entra, il ouvrit des yeux ronds :

"Wow, tu as fais un crépi, finalement ?! Pas mal, ce vert !"

 **.**

Grimoire ne compris jamais pourquoi Nemo tenta de l'étrangler dans la seconde.


	2. Irréfléchi

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; l'Univers Alternatif du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle est à moi.

Rating : k+

Personnages : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, je ne crois pas que Severus t'en voudrait, mais tu as peut-être raison de prendre des précautions. ;)

 **.**

Cette fois, c'est Albus qui s'y met.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Irréfléchi

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Comme son nom l'indiquait, Anton Darkness n'était pas une lumière. Neveu de Fudge, l'éclairé (hum !) Ministre de la Magie, le jeune homme avait été envoyé en stage à Poudlard par son oncle pour, soi-disant, ajouter quelques lignes à son C.V.

Plus sûrement pour dégager des couloirs du Ministère.

Le garçon n'était pas méchant en soi, mais il avait le grave défaut de parler sans réfléchir, d'agir à contretemps et de ne pas comprendre quand il valait mieux pour lui fermer sa grande bouche.

Albus Dumbledore l'accueillit à bras ouverts dans son école.

Il le regretta au bout de dix minutes.

Le garçon était ingérable, tout comme le dernier ajout à Poudlard : la momie de l'ancien Architecte égyptien Imhotep, qui était rentrée avec Severus et sa famille, lors de leur retour de l'époque des Pharaons et qui depuis vadrouillait dans les couloirs.

Entre ces deux-là, il allait devenir dingue. _Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà_ , aurait dit un certain Potionniste.

Un jour, ce dernier tomba sur un attroupement près de la Grande Salle. Il y avait eu une collision entre plusieurs personnes. Se trouvaient là Rusard, Imhotep, qui recollait ses pièces, Minerva, sous sa forme féline, visiblement très en colère et un Albus qui semblait en état de choc. Devant une civière où gisait le jeune Anton, la peau totalement griffée.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Severus, alors que le blessé allait être évacué vers l'infirmerie.

\- Il a... contrarié Minerva, répondit Albus.

\- _**Comment a-t-il osé ?**_ Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de le faire. Non, sérieusement, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien, Anton et moi étions dans les couloirs quand nous avons entendu un grand bruit. Nous nous sommes précipités ici. Les blessures ne semblaient pas très graves, aussi, quand il a demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, je lui ai dit : "Occupez-vous de la momie !"

\- Et ?

\- Il s'est tourné vers Minerva.

\- Aïe !

\- Oui... Elle s'est aussitôt transformé en chat feulant. J'ai réussi, je ne sais comment, à la calmer et à faire comprendre à Anton qu'il avait fait une l _égère_ erreur. Vous savez ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- Non, mais je m'attends au pire.

\- Il a dit : "En même temps, on pouvait s'y tromper."

 _Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état-là._

 **.**

Albus fit léviter la civière.

"Pauvre jeune homme ! Trop observateur pour son propre bien."

Il comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand une boule de poils et de griffes s'abattit sur lui. Quand elle en eut fini, le Directeur était plus couturé que le monstre de Frankeinstein.

...


	3. Longues oreilles

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, la question est : Minerva va-t-elle te croire ? Si c'est oui, ça va, si c'est non... tu as intérêt à courir vite.

 ** _._**

Cette scène appartient à un chapitre de Disparitions Inquiétantes, mais la voici du point de vue de Poppy Pomfresh.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Longues Oreilles

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

E-pui-sée !

Poppy Pomfresh n'en pouvait plus. Appelée quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée dans le Stade de Quidditch de Londres où se déroulait un concert, devant des tribunes qui s'étaient effondrées, faisant plusieurs centaines de blessés. L'infirmière avait donné de sa personne pour soigner le maximum de gens, tandis que les Médicomages évacuaient les cas les plus graves. Quand une équipe venue par Portoloin d'Irlande les avaient relevés, les Anglais étaient tous sur les genoux.

Poppy demanda alors d'une petite voix qu'on la renvoie à Poudlard, et un attaché du Ministère avait Transplané devant les grilles de l'école avec elle. Une seconde après il avait disparu.

 _Peu importait._

Les grilles s'ouvrirent - privilège de l'infirmière - et cette dernière marcha d'un pas automatique en direction du château et de son bien-aimé Royaume. La seule pensée de retrouver ses armoires bien rangées, ses lits alignés et faits au cordeau et _surtout_... après les cris et les hurlements, le silence de la pièce vide de patients la faisait presque se hâter.

Quand elle arriva devant les portes de l'Infirmerie elle souriait.

Quand elle les ouvrit elle faillit avoir un coup de sang.

L'endroit n'avait plus rien de nickel.

Trois de ses lits étaient occupés par le Directeur, Minerva, Severus et... et un _Minotaure ?!_

Certes, elle n'était pas Boucle d'Or, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à voir trois ours. Elle n'était pas davantage Blanche-Neige, des nains ne devaient donc pas se trouver en ces lieux, _mais_... il y avait pourtant des analogies : Albus aurait fait un _Joyeux_ très convainquant, Minerva un _Prof_ évident et Severus un _Grincheux_ authentique.

Revenant au réel, Poppy s'avança et put remarquer des détails qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçus. Les Professeurs avaient la peau griffée, leurs vêtements étaient sales et, comble de l'horreur, ces... ces sagouins s'étaient allongés sur les lits SANS QUITTER LEURS BOTTES.

Ses lits si propres et si bien faits.

 _VENGEANCE !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BAZAR !"**_ avait-elle hurlé.

Le rugissement de l'infirmière avait réveillé les alités en sursaut : Albus avait brusquement aspiré de l'air, manquant d'en avaler sa barbe. Minerva, sourire fané, était totalement perdue. Les seuls à avoir peu bronché étaient Severus et le Minotaure, ce dernier tenant toujours le Potionniste dans ses bras.

 **"Alors, il suffit que je m'absente quelques heures et vous en profitez pour organiser une Pyjama-Party dans** _ **mon**_ **lieu de travail ?**

\- Euh...

 **\- En plus, vous avez invité un petit camarade, et pas n'importe qui !**

\- Je... je vais vous expliquer, chevrota le fêlé du citron.

\- Inutile, j'ai compris..."

 _Ah bon ?!_

"... c'était une soirée à thème.

\- _?!_

\- Vous avez voulu reconstituer une crèche moldue, mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous péchez dans les détails : Les parents sont du troisième âge, le "petit" s'habille en gothique et vous avez un Homme-Taureau en guise de boeuf.

Et pour l'âne, vous n'avez trouvé personne ?

\- Mais on vous attendait pour cela," fit Severus.

 **.**

Occasion perdue de se taire, acte III.

Poppy dota Severus de longues oreilles grises qui n'avaient plus rien à envier à celles de Cadichon, Aliboron, le Roi Midas ou même Bottom, dans Le Songe d'Une Nuit d'Été.*

...

* * *

* Tous ces personnages sont des ânes ou ont des oreilles d'âne.


	4. Archéologie

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, ton bouclier anti-magie a intérêt à être TRÈS puissant.

 ** _._**

Un dernier drabble pour clore ce recueil.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Archéologie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Encore un extrait de Disparitions Inquiétantes. C'est le début de l'histoire, Severus et Minerva cherchent Albus dans Pré-Au-Lard. Quand la porte de la Tête de Sanglier s'ouvre, Severus aperçoit Edwin Blackhole, un criminel notoire, et pense que l'homme peut leur apporter des renseignements. Seulement, Blackhole connait le Potionniste et ne lui dira rien, alors c'est Minerva qui ira "cuisiner" le malfrat._

"Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ce triste sire.

\- Vraiment, Minerva, vous devriez cesser de lire des romans de chevalerie du moyen âge. Même les Sorciers ne parlent plus ainsi.

\- La ferme !"

 _Eh bien voilà, quand elle veut._

"Edwin blackhole est né et a fait ses études en France. C'est à l'adolescence qu'il se découvre trois passions : l'archéologie, les filles et le whisky. C'est aussi à cette époque qu'il commet ses premiers délits, en rapport avec les susnommées. Les trésors antiques, il les pille, Les filles, il les fait travailler pour lui, devenant proxénète, et il force l'admiration du milieu comme de la police moldue pour sa capacité à descendre verre sur verre. Les flics l'ont d'ailleurs surnommé le Maquereau Au Vin Blanc pour ces deux dernières raisons."

Minerva semblait des plus perplexes.

"Et vous voulez que je soutire des informations à ce bandit chevronné ? Mais... Severus, comment vais-je faire pour l'aborder ?

Je ne peux pas lui faire du charme, j'ai passé l'âge !

\- Que non, ma chère ! Rappelez-vous, il est féru d'archéologie.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors il adore les vieilles ruines,

il vous étudiera avec intérêt."

 **.**

Dix secondes plus tard, Minerva entrait à la Tête de Sanglier, ayant envoyé d'un Expelliarmus bien senti son compagnon s'écraser sur les poubelles.

 _..._


End file.
